Jealousy
by xReapZz
Summary: Naruto hears about Gaara's affection towards Lee straight from his mouth, and becomes jealous over it. Naruto x Gaara, bad one-shot, written last year, Rated T, I think. EDIT: I forgot to mention I didn't write this. ; ; My friend did, and she didn't have an account at the time.


Jealousy  
A Naruto x Gaara Oneshot.

A/N; I honestly had no idea what to name this... It was kind of like a switch between point of views... I didn't really like it, so I need to post it here for constructive criticism. I wrote this when I was depressed, and couldn't whip up a great ending, either. I hope /someone/ read this. Thanks, later, 'enjoy'.

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto would sit behind the Red-haired Jinchuuriki as he saw him to Kazekage's paperwork. Naruto had made Kage Bunshins so his clones could do his Hokage paperwork. He lightly sighed, enough so the Kazekage could not hear him.

Gaara was becoming annoyed with his paperwork, he stood from his chair and glared down at the papers. "I hate this.." He mumbled and made his way to the door only to knock into Temari. "What are you doing, Gaara? Do your paperwork."

The blonde Kurama container would hide himself since he wanted to talk to his favorite little redhead by himself. He heard Temari knock and hid himself even more thoroughly

Gaara let out a low growl towards his sister and walked back to his chair, sitting down slowly. "Fine, leave though." Gaara shooed to his sister who left without a word, she would make sure the other did his work but she was still quite frightned. Gaara could kill her when ever he wished. Gaara heard a click and a few footsteps knowing she was gone, he spun around in his chair and stared at Naruto. "She is gone, Naruto."

Naruto lightly sighed as he heard the Sand Jinchuuriki's older sister leave. He let out a low sharp gasp as he heard Gaara talk to him. He knows he's there? He knows is there! In his own office! He sighed and got up. "B-But, how did you?.." He would close his eyes and sheepishly smile whilst giving the back of his head an embarrassing rub.

"Naruto, I could feel your Chakra. And to the part you left a footprint on my floor and my shoe size does not match yours tor my feet are smaller than yours." Gaara sighed lightly as his eyes wondered over to the blonde haired male. "What business do you have with me, Naruto. I am quite busy with paperwork."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and smirked as he heard his 'best friends'' working issue. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He would lightly yell; so only anyone near the room would hear. "All my clones will be doing your paperwork, so, this means you're not busy now, ne?" He would look into his stunningly Bright Turquoise orbs; He found it quite difficult to avert his gaze from them.

The sand child sighed and stood from his chair with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Naruto. I can not allow myself to use clones; yours or mine. It is my duty to do this on my own. The question is, is why you are here and not at the leaf doing your own work." Gaara questioned the blonde, rubbing his temple from frustration. "Naruto. As punishment for leaving your post and coming to bother me when you should be doing your work, you must help me escape from my office. Temari will not let me leave until my work is done so I need your help to get out of here."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Gaara no Sabaku needs help? From Naruto? Leaving his work, even after he whined about not cheating his way out of it? The most evil grin appeared curled upon his lips as he fake pouted. "Oh, but why must you be so strict all of the time, Gaara-kun?~ I mean, I can help you escape your work, for a while, as long as you're not so mean all the time, ne?~" He would continue his mumbling of fake colorful words as he shot quick glances over at his unpredictable Shukaku.

As Naruto talked and pouted at Gaara, he continued to rub his temple. "Naruto. Either you help me or not. The way I act is how I am. I have a horrible past I shall not go down that path once again. Now you can either help me or leave from my village." Gaara commanded with a frown forming on his lips. He walked out from behind his desk and walked forward to Naruto, his beautiful eyes staring into the others.

Naruto felt strings tugging at his heart; although he knew Gaara had a shitty childhood, Naruto had one as well, and decided to speak. "Look, You're not the only one, so stop acting all high and mighty, damnit!" Naruto had felt his insides snap, he felt enraged. "I know the way you are, and that's exactly why I'll help you through anything, no matter what!" He would place his hands on his shoulders and shake them. "I'm your friend, and that's what friends are for!"

Gaara flinched as the other shouted at him. He knew the other was lonely as a child. Gaara was lonely and he couldn't trust anyone, he was deceived by his own uncle. "..Naruto... I am sorry..." Gaara mumbled to Naruto and lowered his head. He had no right to say what he said, he just had so much pressure and work on his shoulders.

Naruto sighed heavily as his pants of anger would continuously slow down. After a minute of silence, he lifted Gaara's head up to meet his eyes. "Don't be, Gaara-kun." He he would say as he pulled his favorite Jinchuuriki into a hug, resting his head on Gaara's shoulder.  
When he was hugged from the other, Gaara almost pushed away but he felt Naruto's warmth and wrapped his thin arms around the blonde's neck, hugging him back to feel more of the others warmth. It ended shortly with a push from Gaara, his cheeks had a pink tint in them. He was actually blushing from a hug from the other male? Gaara rubbed his right arm nervously. "You shall help me, correct?"

Naruto whimpered in slight disappointment when his best friend pulled away, and noticed a pink spark flush across underneath his lower eyelids. Was that a blush? On Gaara? He felt his heart immediately coat itself in warmth. "Of course, Gaara-kun," He would begin as he slid his office window wide open and gestured "Get on my back, Gaara-kun." As he shot him a cute smile.

With no hesitation, Gaara walked over to Naruto and climbed onto his back, wrapping his arms around his neck once again. "I am on, Naruto." Gaara mumbled into Naruto's shirt, he sniffed and Naruto's scent filled his nose; bringing a darker flush to his cheeks. Why did Naruto smell so good? Why was his face heating up being so close to the blonde haired boy? Gaara was so drawn into the other's scent, he did not realize himself nuzzling his nose and gripping onto Naruto's shirt.

Naruto turned his face around to look in the vastly large Sunagakure and it's wonderful blue sky, everything here reminded him of Gaara. He felt Gaara envelope himself on his back, flushing a noticeable pink, and hearing light sniffles and tugs made his face beat red, as he held the underneath of both of his best friends' knees. "We're going to my house, Gaara-kun." He would say, turning his head to see any signal of confirmation or 'Okay'.

Gaara nodded to the blonde, he has not been to the leaf for a while now. It would be nice seeing everyone, especially Rock Lee. He had been meaning to go to leaf and tell Lee his apology for hurting him as children. He did not mean to break the others arm or leg. Gaara kept a nice grip on the others shirt but pulled his nose away from the scent of the other, thinking of Rock Lee. Truthfully he liked the leaf ninja but since Lee had his eyes set on Sakura he could not tell how he truely felt towards the other so he stood and watch Lee and wish he was brave enough to tell him but he was not a person to tell their feelings. Frightned they would be hurt once again by someone they cared for or loved.

Naruto sighed as he saw Gaara stare into space; a look of hurt or discomfort in his eyes. After telling him they were going to the leaf, what thing would make Gaara remember that hurt him so badly? Everyone welcomed the Kazekage, except.. except Lee, Naruto thought. I mean, why else would he be so hurt?; he has done nothing else wrong besides hurting Lee, and Lee has never spoken of Gaara since, and if someone did, they would get scolded by Lee about how ugly or stupid he is. He soon arrived in the Leaf and quickly shunshined into his room and shut the door, pushing the Kazekage on his bed. "Gaara, why do you look so upset? Is it because of Lee?" He would ask, slightly jealous, rather angered, gripping his collar.

The Kazekage watched as some villagers looked and smiled at Naruto but some scowled at the sight of Gaara of the sand. They made their way to Naruto's home and the before Gaara could step away from Naruto, he was pushed to the bed with a great force. "N-Naruto!" Gaara shuttered with a shout, what was wrong with hi- Gaara's eyes widen at hearing the name of the leaf ninja, he went silient with a hurt; saddened look in his eyes. "And what if it is, Naruto?"

Naruto grunted sadly as he heard what Gaara said. Like he'd ever feel the same way, I already opened my mouth, maybe I should just lie, and even tell him that Lee's got a date with Sakura, and it's their fourth one. Naruto would think. He sighed and pinned Gaara down, his knees on the bed; touching the Kazekage's hips, and Naruto had had his hands wrapped around his wrist, about a good 2 feet away from his face with his own. "I don't like to see you hurt, Gaara-kun, you should know that the best." He would stare right into his pained orbs.

As he was pinned down on the bed, he couldn't help but look into the Hokage's eyes, they looked saden to what he had said, but why? 'Why is he so saden about what I said?' Gaara thought but was disturbed from thinking when he saw Naruto's face closer to his. He bit his lip lightly and turned his head to the right, closing his eyes. "Naruto. Let me go at once, I do not like you touching me so. You have no right to pin me down."

Naruto grinded his teeth together as he felt even more hurt. "is that all you are? You abide to your own Kazekage rules, always so strict and consumed in your own job, that you can't even so much as relax? You're not Kazekage right now, Gaara! You're in a house not even near the Sunagakure! Just loosen up, will you?!" He would nearly snap at the guy, immediately regretting it, as his own eyes became glossy.

Gaara's eyes widen as he was shouted at, his eyes darkened and he kicked off Naruto with a great force, knocking the other to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Gaara sat up and glared coldly at the blonde haired male. He opened his mouth but closed it and walked out of the room, his eyes began to water as he slammed the door shut and vanished. "He does not get it. I can not relax when I have a village to protect... My people, my loved ones could be attacked or hurt at any given moment. Naruto does not get it! He is still a child! He needs to grow up." Gaara shouted, tears ran down his cheeks, he did not know why he was crying but when he returned home. An angry Temari rushed over to Gaara to shout at him but was stopped when she saw her brother crying, it was rare for Gaara to ever cry. "Gaara?" She said softly, reaching out to Gaara and bringing him into a hug. "What happened?" Temari asked trying to calm her crying brother, rubbing his back gently and humming a song to Gaara to stop the tears.

Naruto couldn't help it. He stopped the tears from coming, but as soon as Gaara had let a tear slip, for an unknown reason his eart shattered into millions of pieces. He didn't even get to tell him how he felt towards Gaara, and heard his shouts, telling him to grow up. That truly hurt Naruto badly. He had grown, he had his own village to protect as he had around 5 cloned Hokage's to do that for him at the time. He didn't understand, how to fix anything. Maybe he still was that idiot, immature not yet grown up child, but he knew he loved Gaara, and really didn't mean to hurt him. He'd stay in room for as long as he could remember, seeing as how nobody goes in his house, it's the only place secure enough to be alone and not bothered. He figured he wouldn't visit Gaara, knowing he could easily and obliviously hurt him again. He would carve Gaara's name into his chest with a fine-edged kunai, and throw himself on the floor, mixing his blood with tears.

A week passed since that day, Gaara had finished his paperwork in his room, he stopped eating dinner and would stay locked up in his room, telling himself to finish his paperwork before anything. Temari worried about her brother, Kankuro tried to force him to eat but Kankuro just as Temari was yelled at and told to leave. Gaara finally walked out of his room, darker bags surronded his eyes and his stomach growled. "Temari.. My work is done..." Gaara shouted weakly, he made his way to the kitchen and ate noodles, dumplings and some fruit which was mostly grapes. Once he was full he thought about what happened with Naruto and grabbed his gourd and umbrella. "I should apologize to him." He thought and left for the leaf village, it would be a three day trip so he packed what he needed and went on his way. He could just use his sand and get there quickier but he wanted to walk through his village and enjoy the sites once again. "I wonder how Naruto is doing?" He asked himself, exiting his village.

Naruto hadn't even dismissed his clones. Nobody even knew a thing. For Naruto, this was good, since he could spend his time staring at a wall. He gained new looks for not leaving his house, he still showered every day. He had bags under his eyes, he still had his same 6-pack, ripped and toned body, although he had a 6'o'clock shadow and had grown his hair slightly using a jutsu, his golden locks growing longer and more sexier. He hadn't eaten since, all he would do was sleep, wake up, shower, stay up until he was bloodshot and hallucinate, and then pass out on his floor. He wanted Gaara right now, preferably way much more then some stupid Ramen cups. He was so miserable, even as the Hokage. Even if he wanted to try to date, most guys were taken, except Kiba and Shino, which he slightly liked, but not really Shino. His scar of 'GAARA' Was so deep it showed easily and was still healing, even WITH Kyuubi's chakra.

Gaara decided this was taking much longer, he sighed and used his sand, vanishing. He appeared at Naruto's door, he put away his umbrella and inhaled. "Alright, you can do this." Gaara knocked on the door and waited, he looked around at the children playing and the bright blue sky. It was so beautiful in the Hidden Leaf. He waited almost five minutes before he shouted, "Naruto!"

Naruto was lying on his floor unconscious as he wrapped his arm around his pillow dreaming it was Gaara while he heard a knock on his door and heard Gaara. He didn't want to open it, seeing as how he could easily hurt Gaara again, he heard Gaara shout his name. This time, he tried to get up, and slipped in his blood and tears and passed out, banging his head on the floor.

Gaara pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen for steps but heard a loud bang and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Naruto! Are you alright? Say something!" Gaara shouted, listening for his voice but no answer. Gaara was getting worried, he backed up and kicked the door down and ran in, he went straight for Naruto's room. "Naru-" Gaara saw Naruto on the floor covered in blood, he tossed his stuff to the floor and got to his knees. "Wake up, Naruto! Come on!" Gaara shouted shaking him as hard as he could but with no answer, his sand poured out of his gourd and picked up Naruto taking him to the bathroom. "Has he not been eating and he looks horrible!" Gaara thought, he headed towards the bathroom; starting a bath to clean the mess off of Naruto. "Oh, Naruto.." He began to clean Naruto, noticing his name on Naruto's chest, he ran his thin fingers over the name. "Naruto, you baka."

Naruto unconsciously shivered at his touch; the touch he longed and lusted for like no other. He had started breathing again, but slowly and uneavenly. He was still sleeping, but breathing heavily and unhealthy. He clung to Gaara, still sleeping, and moaned, lightly repeating 'Gaara..' And things like 'Please, don't go, Gaara..'

Gaara blinked and sighed, pulling away from Naruto. He pulled Naruto out of the tub and picked him up. He wasn't as heavy as he thought. He placed him on the bed and put a shirt and shorts on the blonde. "I might as well clean up the mess and make him something to eat." And with that, Gaara washed the floors and began cooking rice, chicken, and dumplings. "Please wake up soon, Naruto..." Gaara thought, this was all his fault... He hurt Naruto, his best friend...

Naruto woke up in his bed and sighed wavily. "Who could've done this, for someone like me? A stupid, immature, childish monster like me?.." He would look over to his stomach and notices a shirt on. "Someone must've saw Gaara's name on my body, then.." His eyes would widen. "Not. Good."

Gaara heard Naruto's voice and walked into the room, carrying a tray of food and a glass of milk. "It is good to see you are alive, Naruto." Gaara walked over to him and set down the tray. "Please eat, Naruto." He kissed his forehead.

HE would blush as he kept his dead look in his eyes. Not saying anything, he would eat the food he had politely cooked for him, but not before slamming his hands together and yelling ITADAKIMASU, of course. He shot Gaara a few curious glances as to why he had kissed his forhead, nevertheless he enjoyed it.

"If you need anything more, I shall be cleaning the kitchen." Gaara walked out of the room and began humming a song as he cleaned the stove and counters. If he truely hurt Naruto, he would be as kind as he could be to the blonde. He hated seeing people hurt just as Naruto would.

Naruto blushed as he would see a totally new form of his precious Gaara-kun. Gaara? Happy? What was going on? Sooner or later, Naruto would have to confess his feelings towards the redhead, and decided he would do so later that day. And then he remembered. 'Gaara-kun helped me? HE HELPED ME?! Then he must've.. must've saw the name..' He would sit there wide-eyed and frozen as all he could think about was his sexy little Gaara-kun. Generally speaking, Gaara was always on his mind, even when training or sleeping. He knew it; He loves Gaara.

Gaara finished cleaning the kitchen and walked into Naruto's room, chewing on a dumpling. "Naruto. Please eat." Gaara swallowed his dumpling and sat down beside the other, picking up the chopsticks, he picked up a piece of chicken. "Say 'Ah'" Gaara opened his mouth to show an example.

Naruto blushed as he commanded him to open his mouth. Although, non-hestitantly, he would instantaneously shoot open his mouth, staring into his amazing orbs of love.

A sweet smile formed on his face, he shoved the chicken in his mouth and handed him the chopsticks, commanding him to eat. Gaara stood up and yawned, cleaning worn him out. "I shall be staying here for a couple days, My sister is taking my place for now."

He would blush as he would nonchalantly stare at Gaara while chewing his food and wolfing it down rather quickly only to speak. "Gaara-kun?" He would start. "U-Uhm.. I-I want to tell you something.." Figuring that he would be staying at the Hokage's personal house for a few days, he'd see this as a perfect opportunity to tell him how he felt, but not before pulling on a pair of jeans and staring into his eyes. Rather, a short distance, Naruto's face was maybe about 8 inches from his.

Gaara blinked and nodded to the Hokage. "Is something the matter? Did I not make something right? I am sorry!" Gaara rubbed his right arm, his eyes staring at the floor as he frowned. "I shall make you something else, Naruto."

Naruto giggled and blushed. He was so cute when he was not so strict and serious. "Gaara-kun.." He started. He would push him off of himself and take grip of his shoulders, staring into his turquiose, stunning blue orbs. "You did nothing wrong, my Gaara-kun.." He would say. "And I wanted to tell you.." He slightly looked away. How should he do this? Calm?.. Calm down.. "I..I-I.. I love you.. Gaara-kun.." He would finish.

Gaara stared into Naruto's sky blue eyes only to have his own eyes widen with surprise. "W-What?! How could that be? You can not love me, Naruto. I am a monster and I am not fit for love. And to the part I love Rock-" Gaara shut his mouth quickly, he knew that was going to hurt Naruto. "I am sorry, Naruto. But my feelings are not the same. I like you but not that way..." Gaara kissed Naruto's cheek, apologizing to him.

Naruto felt annoyed when he was about to bring up Lee's name, and then felt broken down, torn up, shattered, dead, anything worse than killed, really, when he got a soft rejection. He softly pushed Gaara away from him. He didn't say anything- He COULDN'T say anything. There was nothing further to say. "Gaara, I don't give two shits what you say, even if I am still just a child to you, I have grown, and you are not a monster, Gaara.. We are Ninja. born to love, and not to hate. That's why I love you; You're so nice when you're not on your Kazekage act, you care for people.." He explained. "You care for me.. I-I love you.." He couldn't say anything else, he just took off his shirt and slowly walked back to his bed and tried to fall asleep.

Gaara flinched when he was pushed away, he reached out to touch the blonde but snatched his hand back and lowered his head, listening to his words. He knew the other cared and loved him, but what he was feeling for him could not be actual love... He watched him take off his shirt, seeing his name on the others chest made him so depressed, saden, angry... He wanted to slap the blonde for such immature things. "Naruto.. I am very sorry. I just do not feel the same way... Maybe one day I will come to love you."

Naruto mumbled as lightly as he could, trying to fight the tears away, hearing Gaara no Sabaku speak. "Save it for L-Lee, Ga-Gaara-kun.." He would manage to utter out while looking away from him, lookinig down at the name carved in his chest. 'I love Gaara.. I love him-I love him-I love him..' He would repeat inside his head over and over, very silently letting millions and millions, more like tons of tears stream down his face, trying to sleep, but failing in the process. He couldn't sleep-Oh no-Not with Gaara on his mind all the time.

Gaara couldn't help but let out a slow growl, he jumped onto the bed and sat ontop of Naruto, kissing below his eyes. "Stop crying, Naruto..." Gaara cooed, kissing Naruto's cheeks to calm him down hopefully. "Please... Please..." Gaara hated to see him cry, he placed a thin hand onto Naruto's chest, his fingers tracing over the letters of his name. "..." He did not realize he was digging his nails into the letters until he saw red liquid running down the blonde's chest, he quickly took a tissue and cleaned off the blood. "I'm sorry, Naruto..." Gaara finished and stood. "If you want me to leave you alone, I shall leave.." Gaara tossed the tissue away, already picking up his things to leave. He might as well go see Lee... But was he truly inlove with Lee? Or was it guilt that was overpowering him and making him love Lee for hurting him. It could be possible he is sorry for what he did and he want's to show Lee love... But maybe the one he loves is not Lee, but, someone else...

Naruto didn't say anything, he just kept crying. When Gaara had dug his nail slightly into his cuts, he didn't even grimace, or flinch, he was to upset and in pain. Naruto knew where he was going to go if he left for the time being. He recalled him talking about Temari taking over his house or something like that as he, pretty sadly, broken and hurt, said "Have fun at Lee's, I figured y-you wou-wouldn't sta-stay he-here with, with m-me.." He would scramble words together, also, in a desperate attempt to force air into his lungs; he had cried so much this week he was having trouble breathing.

"Naruto... I am not going to Lee's. If you don't want me here, I shall stay with Kakashi. I have stayed with him plenty of times... And this feeling for Lee might not be Love... But guilt. Maybe, I want to love Lee because of the Guilt I have for hurting him as I did... Just promise me you wont hurt yourself before I return. I shall check on your later." Gaara waved a goodbye and before Naruto could respond, he vanished and made his way to Lee's to apologize. "Lee?" Gaara knocked on the leaf's door. Lee answered the door and once he saw Gaara he slammed it in his face without a word. "Lee! You bastard open up! I want to apologize for what I did when we were younger!" Gaara shouted and with a blink of the eye, Lee opened the door and hugged Gaara.

Naruto cried even harder while Gaara left. He just knew, plain, flat out KNEW for a goddamn fact the first place he would go to was Lee's place. He got up, blood spilling all over the place, as his vision faded slowly and came back; as if his brain were acting bipolar. He was forcing his eyes open as he tried and tried to walk towards his bathroom, to find his razor. Gaara didn't want him anymore, so he figured he'd be better off with Lee if he didn't have to worry about Naruto. He found his Razor and took, what he thought may have been, the last look at himself in the mirror as he wloyls made his razor's way from the side of his hip to his neck- ready to kill himself.

Gaara talked to Lee for awhile, his love for Lee vanished. So it was guilt, not love... That was relief for Naruto but it made Gaara sad but quite happy. But then who did he love? He did love someone but he knew it was not Lee nor could it be- "Naruto! I love Naruto! I was just to blind to see it!" Gaara shouted to himself, shocking the Leaf ninja. "Sorry Lee. I have to go now." Gaara vanished and appeared before the Hokage's door. "I am so stupid for not realizing it before... I love Naruto but how could I tell Naruto that? I said I didn't feel the same way and now I have realized I loved him? What is he going to say? What will he do?" Gaara asked himself, opening the door and running to Naruto's bedroom. "Naruto! Naru-" Gaara stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Naruto.

Naruto took a, what he thought would be, last look at Gaara, and slowly cut a clean, deep wound in his neck. His vision slowly turned black. He then had dropped the kunai and let his knees hit the floor. He would look up at Gaara, who was scared shitless, and smiled. "I hope.. th-..this proves.." He would start, not trying to envoke/provoke any blood flow to shoot out his mouth. "I hope this proves.. H-How much.. I love you, Gaara-..hime.." He would, what he thought, die, with a smile on his face as he roughly let the side of his face slam into the stone ground, cracking it a little. He would look at Gaara, still smiling, and slowly close his eyes. "I love you, Gaara-Hime.." He would, what he thought would be, say his last words. [Hime being Beauty.]

Gaara rushed over to Naruto, landing on his knees, he reached out and tried to stop the blood from flowing. "No! Naruto! Please!" Gaara screamed, tears ran down his face as he knew he could not stop the blood. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, just wanting to hold him close. "Naruto, do not leave me! I love you not Lee. It was just guilt... And if I lose you I don't know what I will do!" Gaara cried, his hot tears falling onto Naruto's face, he stared down at Naruto, leaning down. "Please, Naruto..." Gaara kissed Naruto, Sakura walked in seeming to come and visit Naruto. "Naruto!?" Sakura screamed, making her way to Naruto. Gaara turned and looked at her, holding Naruto close to him. "Sa-Sakura... Please... Help him." Gaara pleaded, the wound was not healing as fast as it should. "Kyuubi! Heal him! Don't let him die!" Gaara screamed in his mind, waking his own monster inside as he shouted at Gaara for waking him but Gaara ignored and growled. "Sakura! HELP HIM NOW!" Gaara roared.

Naruto was still alive, he wouldn't-no,-He COULDN'T open his eyes. He thought he had died until he had heard Sakura and Gaara talking. he had that awfully sad smile plastered on his face as he heard his Gaara's sweet words and begs for himself to live. He was shocked when Gaara had stolen his first kiss, somewhat. He enjoyed and savored the few seconds of his lips being pasted and melted into his. He felt awfully horrible when he even had the seemingly emotionless Shukaku graveling and crying at his side; ON HIS OWN TWO KNEES. He couldn't move, all he could do was keep his muscles locked in a firm tight smile as Kyuubi couldn't heal fast enough, but pretty well, enough for him to slightly move. He would lightly open his eyes to see a crying Gaara and a nearly-crying Sakura. He looked over to Gaara, with his blurry eyes, and spoke. "G-Gaara..-Hi-Hime.."

Sakura had her hands hovering over Naruto's wound, a blue glow surronded her hands and Naruto's neck. "It is quite deep, Gaara but he should heal.." Sakura had already began crying for her friend, her team mate. Gaara heard his name being called from Naruto and blinked, a thin finger pressing against Naruto's lips. "Don't speak... Please." He whispered, he began humming a song, sniffling a few times between taking breath's. Sakura finished, she couldn't do anything more. The wound was still deep but she made the bleeding stop. "The bleeding has stopped. I am going to go fetch some pain killers from my house." Sakura ran out, running towards her house. "Naruto~ I love you... Don't ever try this again, you hear me, Naruto?!"

Naruto got aware of his surroundings; his eyesight wasn't treating him well at the moment, and his head was banging, and he could barely speak. No matter how much it would hurt him, if he were speaking to Gaara, he'd probably say just about a whole book for him, even if it were to mean the end of the Uzumaki heritage. Naruto looked up at Gaara and smiled gently. "I was only getting in the way of you and Lee.." He starts. "..But.." He said. "I guess.. that won't be needed anymore.." He said, wiping the blood off his face. He got up and walked over to his bed- more like limping -and sat down carefully, seeing Gaara sitting next to him. He took grip of Gaara's shoulders' and spoke. "I love you, Gaara-h.. MY.. Gaara-hime.." He would say, slowly leaning in.

Gaara fallowed him to the bed, sitting next to him, he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Lee is nothing but a friend now... I only love you. And that is how it shall stay, Naruto." Gaara kissed his love once again, placing a warm hand onto his chest.

Naruto felt so touched, he ran his fingers through his beautiful red hair and slithered his way into his love's mouth; stealing his possible first kiss, although he had taken it a few minutes ago, he still didn't care. He wrapped his one arm around Gaara and the other holding his neck, lightly throwing him and Gaara on the bed, now lying on it, still kissing each-other passionately.

Gaara loved Naruto and how he was kissed back so lovingly from Naruto. He pulled away with a pant and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto... Your wound.. We should make sure it heals before we do anything else. I am very upset with you." Gaara kissed Gaara's throat gently. "I am going to go get a cold rag. Sakura should be back soon with some pain killers." Gaara stood and went to the bathroom, wincing at the sight of the blood. He had a weak stomach and blood made him sick. He wet a rag with cold water and went back to Naruto as Sakura walked in. "I brought some pain killers." She shouted, taking out a pill. "You have to swallow this, Naruto." She gripped the glass of milk and handed Naruto the pill and glass. "Do as she says, Naruto." Gaara patted Naruto's forehead with the rag and kissed his cheek.

Naruto gently whimpered in disappointment as he felt Gaara slowly back away; tearing his lips away from his own as he spoke. He would nod and then Sakura came in, secretly seeing them kiss, and wiping the huge amount of blood off of her face.

"I love you, Gaara-kun.."


End file.
